1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an integrated network chip, more particularly, to an integrated network chip, an electronic device using the integrated network chip.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays most of the laptops, netbooks, mobile internet devices (MID), and smartphones usually have at least one built-in local area network module or at least one built-in wireless local area network module, or even a card-reader. If the users need to connect these modules externally when they want to use these functions of the modules, it would be very inconvenient. FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a conventional independent packaging system having the network function and the card-reader function. In FIG. 1, each of the local area network access interface 120 and the card-reader access interface 140 is packaged independently, wherein the local area network access interface 120 and the card-reader access interface 140 are respectively connected to the local area network interface 130 and the memory card slot 150. In addition, the local area network access interface 120 and the card-reader access interface 140 are connected to the host chipset 112 of the electronic device 110 via the peripheral component interconnect (PCI) interface. Alternatively, the local area network access interface 120 and the card-reader access interface 140 are connected to the host chipset 112 of the electronic device 110 via the peripheral component interconnect express (PCI/e) interface. However, the circuit configuration of the conventional independent packaging system requires at least two independent standard interfaces, and at least two independent power supply sources, wherein each of the independent power supply sources includes the power supply terminal and the ground terminal. The two independent standard interfaces provide the input signals and the output signals respectively to the local area network access interface 120 and the card-reader access interface 140. The power supply sources are respectively coupled to the local area network access interface 120 and the card-reader access interface 140 via the power supply terminals and the ground terminals thereof, and respectively provide the power and the grounding to the local area network access interface 120 and the card-reader access interface 140. Accordingly, the circuit configuration of the conventional independent packaging system occupies more circuit wiring, chip pads and chip area, and further causes high packaging cost and high power consumption.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram showing an integrated system using a single bus to connect the electronic device and the wireless network card controller, and to connect the electronic device and the card-reader controller. The integrated system 210 shown in FIG. 2 is the technology disclosed in US Patent 20080172512 for overcoming the problems mentioned above. In the integrated system 210, the electronic device 250 uses the universal serial bus (USB) interface between the power and data units 252, 246 to provide the power supply, the ground, and the signal exchange function to the bus interface 240. The power and data unit 246 of the bus interface 240 is connected to the electronic device 250 for data exchange or data transmission. In addition, the bus interface 240 is connected to the power and data unit 222 of the wireless network card controller 220 via the power and data unit 242, and the bus interface 240 is further connected to the power and data unit 232 of the card-reader controller 230 via the power and data unit 244, such that the bus interface 240 provides the power and the ground to the wireless network card controller 220 and the card-reader controller 230, and exchanges signal with the wireless network card controller 220 and the card-reader controller 230. However, the integrated system 210 still occupies at least three sets of the power supply, the ground, and the corresponding pins. Therefore, it occupies more circuit wiring and chip area, and further causes high packaging cost and power consumption.